Deúg
by AnubisAby-AlfredFJ
Summary: America x Irlanda, universo paralelo, un irlandés se tropieza con un alocado americano que visita Irlanda buscando una antigua leyenda ... conseguira encontrarlo con su ayuda? Short fic.


Usa x Irlanda – Deúg

Era 16 de un frio mes… el tiempo andaba algo inestable y parecía que todo iba ir a peor esa mañana. El viento soplaba fuertemente por las tierras irlandesas arrastrando una fría corriente que avanzaba la lluvia que caería ese dia. El irlandés de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeralda descansaba en su cama, había tenido una mala semana y no le apetecía salir de allí, estaba cómodo entre las sabanas de su cuarto aunque sabia que tendría que levantarse a por algo de comer ya que tenia la nevera vacía. Se levanta con pereza y se abriga con varias capas de ropa le daban un aspecto mullido, incluso se puso un gorro de lana de las mejores ovejas de la zona.

Afrontando el viento, salió de su morada; apenas había gente en las calles, su casa estaba en una zona rural por lo que de por si había poca gente aunque hoy no había nadie. Llego a la zona de mercado pero lo vio todo cerrado..

Oh y ahora que? –Se dijo mientras veía una silueta algo perdida deambular sin rumbo.-

Hola? Alguien? –una voz algo joven retumbaba por el viento-

Quien va? –se acerca algo temeroso, parecía un extranjero.

Oh! Al fin! –se acerca un americano friolero tapado con mil mantas- Sabe de alguna posada? Hay aviso de temporal y me he quedado fuera…

Quien le manda a hacer turismo sin reserva –suspira mirando al joven que para nada parecía peligroso-

Bueno me gusta el turismo rural –sonrie amablemente-

Mala época ha escogido~… me llamo O´Donnell , Ian

Yo soy Alfred Jones un placer. –estrecha su enguantada mano-

La posada esta cerrada, pero si tiene comida le hare un hueco.

Tengo mucha comida! Siempre llevo por si acaso!

Estos americanos..-rueda los ojos divertido-

Veo que ha notado mi acento

Para no notarlo, -rie- se os nota como si llevaran una bandera pegada en la frente.

Bueno es algo que no podemos evitar –tras un camino alegre de risas y frio llegaron a la casa del irlandés- vaya es mejor que las de las guias!

Gracias –se sienta- y que te trae tan lejos americano?

Bueno… lei algo que me hizo venir a probar suerte.

M..-ladea la cabeza- no me diga que es otro que confundió Irlanda con escocia y vino a por el mounstro del lago Ness?

N-no soy tan idiota! Es que… lei la leyenda del trébol de 16 hojas que da la felicidad y solo se muestra los días 16 –sonrie algo intanfil-

Trébol..de 16 hojas? –se le escapa una risa- eso es absurdo no existe! De cuatro todavía pero de 16? Ni que fuera una margarita verde –rie-

P-pero… -baja la mirada apenado al ver sus esperanzas algo hundidas- lo necesito…

Necesitar? Que materialista… para que lo necesitas a ver?

No te lo dire… ya soporte muchas risas antes… no vine para escuchar risas…

Como quieras… -suspira desviando la mirada del americano- pero no me reia de ti, solo que es absurdo la de historias que cuentan para traer turistas…

No venia en una guía!

Ah no? Y donde lo leiste?

Aquí –saca un ajado libro con las cubiertas de piel a la antigua usanza, estaba escrito por un fraile de la época-

V-vaya… no me esperaba esto..

Soy bibliotecario y conservador de libros… estaba con este cuando leí ese pasaje.. tiene que existir!

Pero.. –le mira- si alguna vez existió.. han pasado siglos.. es imposible…

Porque debe ser imposible? Acaso un hombre no puede soñar con cumplir un viejo sueño?

Ese es el problema de los americanos! Deberías dejar de soñar tanto y poner los pies en la tierra.. .esta es la cruda realidad… -suspira con pena-

M..-el americano le observa y toma sus manos con una cálida sonrisa- busquémoslo juntos, así ambos podremos ser felices.

A-Alfred…-le mira a los ojos algo sorprendido por esa repentina actitud, sonrojándose, pero se separa un poco algo tímido- está bien… lo buscarnos pero… solo para que veas que no existe.

Me sirve! –se emociona sacando sus cachivaches para buscarlo-

Tras comer y calentarse, salen en mitad del vendaval de viento para buscar un supuesto trébol descrito en un libro de hace más de cuatro siglos, Ian pensaba que se había vuelto loco por seguir a ese americano tan extraño, pero algo le impulsaba a hacerlo, después de todo el también quería ser feliz… y siempre que saliera mal tendría una anécdota nueva que contar en el pueblo.

Pasaban horas, el sol empezaba a caer, el frio se notaba mas intenso y en pocos minutos a penas podrían ver donde pisaban, Ian se acerca a Alfred para comentárselo.

-Alfred, tenemos que volver!

- Aun no! Se que estamos cerca!

-Pero es una locura! Esta anocheciendo no sabremos volver!

- vuelve tu! Seguiré buscando por los dos! –le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

- No pienso dejarte en mi consciencia! Se que te pasara algo si te quedas…

- No quiero que te quedes solo por vigilarme… -acaricia su mejilla- yo tengo una meta.

-Está bien..-desvía la mirada rápido- pero cuéntame porque deseas tanto ser feliz de inmediato… debes tener algún motivo…

- Claro que lo tengo… necesito ser feliz ya… porque hice una promesa…

- Y porque prometes algo asi? Es absurdo.. no puedes prometer algo que no sabes que pasara… ni que depende de ti.

- Pero tenia que hacerlo!

- Por?

- Bueno… -sonrie algo triste mirando al suelo- se lo prometi a un amigo que no esta con nosotros ya…

-a-ah…-le mira y se siente idiota por haberle forzado a contestarle-

- Pero está bien! –sonríe de nuevo animado, cosa que sorprende al irlandés- porque se que existe!

- P-pero Alfred…

- Vamos a ser felices Ian –cogió su mano con una confianza que el irlandés no pudo negar y simplemente sonrió emocionado y asintió- Busquemos ese trébol!

Siguieron buscando incluso cuando el sol se puso… se animaban mutuamente, se contaban anécdotas personales por el camino y se rieron de mas de un resbalón. Ya cuando era la media noche, pararon a descansar rendidos, tirándose en mitad de una pradera y admirando la luna llena y sus infinitas estrellas…

-Lo siento ian… creo que tenias razón… ese trébol debió de dejar de existir hace tiempo…

-Claro que no… lo que pasa que algo tan especial, debe estar oculto… -le sonríe mirándole de reojo-

- Puede que si… -sonrie también- pero… aun asi.. hoy..me sentí feliz.. –coge su mano-

- Y-yo también… había tiempo que no me reia asi…

- ..-sonrie con dulzura y se atreve a darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen-

- ..-suspira algo nervioso y apoya la cabeza en su pecho mirando al cielo-… -ladea la cabeza- y si…

-Huh? Si que?

-….-hace un dibujo con el dedo en el aire siguiendo una línea de estrellas-

-…-Le observaba sin decir nada- ocurre algo?

-L-lo encontré!

-EL que?

-Tu trébol...-sonríe dulcemente-

-huh? –mira a las estrellas siguiendo la línea que el irlandés trazaba con sus dedos abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendido- e-estaba ahí todo este tiempo…!

- La felicidad llega cuando menos te lo esperan no?

-… ahora lo entiendo todo… -abraza con fuerza al irlandés riendo y sonriendo mucho ante la sorpresa de este- en el libro decía que el trébol era algo que solo podría encontrarse en compañía… uno solo no podría verlo, y que era como un don del cielo verlo…

-Estos monjes… -sonrie- m…y-y ahora que lo has encontrado… que harás? –no quería que se fuera, ese americano de ojos azules le había tocado el corazón pese a sus locuras-

-Pues seguir el consejo del libro… además… gracias a ti he podido encontrar la felicidad… Ian –sonríe al irlandés y sin mediar palabra le besa intensamente-

Ese beso sería el primero de muchos, que siempre recordarían, y que cada 16 o cada Deúg, volvían a rememorar observando su preciado tesoro de dieciséis hojas… Ian nunca supo que consejo daba ese libro pero nunca imagino que su felicidad estaría al lado de un loco americano salido de la nada y que parecía puesto allí por el destino, igual que el americano nunca pensó poder hallar la felicidad eterna en tierra.

El americano se traslado a ese pueblo, y empezando una nueva vida desde cero, incrementaban su felicidad y la de los que les rodeaban.


End file.
